An important problem in the analysis of health sciences data is that of finding structure in complex high dimensional datasets. We propose to develop user-friendly software to assist with this task. In particular, ProPurView will implement a novel and effective version of "Projection Pursuit." Projection Pursuit is a powerful method for reducing the dimensionality of high dimensional data which offers substantial improvements over existing methods such as Principal Component Analysis. Unfortunately, Projection Pursuit is currently available only in platform-dependent software requiring considerable statistical and programming skills to use. Our package will build on existing research software developed by the Principal Investigator, transforming it into a comprehensive commercial- grade Projection Pursuit software package. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The statistical software market represents a billion-dollar a year industry. In particular, the market for software that can find structure in large databases is growing rapidly. We believe that ProPurView will enjoy commercial success both as an add-on product to SAS, SPSS, and Excel, and as a stand-alone data-mining tool.